


Happy Birthday Jared

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A little homage for Jared's 35th birthday.





	Happy Birthday Jared

Jensen caught hold of Jared's hand as he passed the couch on his way to the kitchen, stopping him in his tracks.  
“Hey, C'mere, baby,” Jensen said yanking on the hand and succeeding in his intent to pull the younger man down onto his knees.

 

“Jen,“ Jared huffed, finding himself sitting in his lover's lap like a hugely overgrown kid. “If you keep this up, your legs are gonna get even more bow-legged than before. I'm not exactly a light-weight!”  
“Do my bow-legs bother you then, Jay?“ Jensen asked with a pout, passing a hand though Jared's wild hair.

“No,” Jared replied with a snort. “Doesn't mean I want them to evolve even further.”

 

Jensen parted his legs, and Jared yelped as his ass dropped onto the couch, bringing his face within Jensen's reach.  
“Happy birthday, you big girl,” he whispered, before directing Jared's head down for a kiss. “Thirty-five today, and to think we've been together twelve of them.”

Jared gave himself over to the kiss, but it wasn't a sexual one.  
It perfumed of love, nostalgia, unforgettable memories of sweet moments spent together, of the breathtaking discovery of each other and their bodies, a celebration of the bond which had remained intact for all these years.

“I'm gonna love you forever. You ready for that, Jay?” Jensen said, his features deadly serious and devoid of irony.

“Bring it on, dude. I'm gonna hold you to that,” Jared replied, his eyes moist.  
“Go, get prettied up, then, princess. We're going out to celebrate.”

“Date night? “ Jared grinned.  
“Date night, it is, Birthday boy!” 

The end


End file.
